Enjoying the Moonlight
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: Bonus UP! Beside him he heard Satou sigh. "Can't you just let it go?" She uttered with an unfamiliar hint of apprehensiveness in her voice. Satou X Takagi
1. Drugged

The young man let out a sigh. The police from headquarters would be here any minute. He pulled the Nichiuri TV cap lower over his eyes with a smile. Honestly, how annoying? This Oikawa had some nerve. Kaito was not amused, why would he steal an unfinished painting anyway? If he was interested in Seiran, surly he would have waited for its completion before making his move.

Kid smirked as three police cruisers pulled up, sirens blaring. Checking for the drug, he moved closer to the mob of reporters surrounding the police cars as the officers tried to get out.

"Let's see…" he had seen all four detectives before, they were the ones always with that brat. He already knew which one he would impersonate. With expert timing, Kaito moved through the crowed until he stood behind the young, male officer.

Takagi couldn't believe how many reporters there were, they were aggressive ones to boot. He did his best to stay close to Satou-san not wanting to get separated. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Takagi turned around.

He wasn't sure what was wrong but he suddenly felt exhausted, his knees gave out but before he hit the ground he was supported by a blurred figure. Takagi's mind whirled in confusion as something was pushed on his head. His supporter than started to lead him away while pulling a jacket over his shoulders.

_Satou-san? _

"Move out of the way, this crewman is ill!"

As Kid expected, the reporters in his way moved aside, without paying any further attention to the disguised thief. He pushed past them quickly, while supporting the drugged detective.

Kaito managed to lead the older man to the bag he had prepared, laying him down as fast as he could. He looked back over at the mob. Megure-keibu had made it to the house but the other two officers had hardly made any progress since exiting their cruiser.

Good, he still had plenty of time to swap himself in. He looked down at his victim, not quite unconscious yet. He pulled the man's suit jacket off and then removed his tie.

"I need to borrow these, the ones I have prepared are slightly different. I can't have that female officer noticing."

Takagi looked up at him his lips moving as if he was trying to say something.

"Look, I need you to sit this one out detective, take a brake and let me handle it." As if to comply the young officer finally passed out as Kaito finished disguising himself. Once his look was complete he tucked his twin into the bag and put a mask over his face. The zipper on the body bag was then pulled up and broken just under the man's chin.

Seeing the female cop looking around for her partner, Kaito rushed over to the mob and cleared his throat before calling out to the young woman in his best attempt at her partner's voice.

"I'm here Satou-keiji!" he was a little off, but she wouldn't be able to hear him over the bustling reporters. He reached a hand to her which she took and pulled her out of the crowed and towards himself and the direction of the front doors.

"You alright Satou-keiji?" Kid smirked, he had perfected his voice. The smile dropped from his face when Satou looked back at him strangely. "Y-yes, I'm fine" she answered a little coldly.

_Uh oh…I'm doing something wrong_. Kaito wracked his brain for his mistake as they made their way to the house. His mind filed through everything he knew about Takagi and Satou.

_Oh that's right..._

As they finally pushed through the mob and into the house, Kid quickly covered up his error. "Are you sure you're okay Satou-_san_." This time the haggled looking woman smiled at him.

"Yes, you as well?" she asked while smoothing his hair with her hand. Playing the part Kid blushed and stuttered a response just as the original surly would in this situation. Good thing his blush was visible through the light make up mask.

Kid inwardly smirked as they followed the inspector down the hall.

"_I used the incorrect honorific."_

* * *

Kid sighed with relief; his name had been cleared thanks to the detective brat. He watched as the inspector led Oikawa down the hall before turning to leave. Opening a door, Kid entered a room he had found while searching the house for the painting. He opened the window and looked up at the full moon, such perfect flying conditions. He was about to jump out when he heard a voice call out a name, his current name.

"Takagi-kun, what are you doing in here?" it was Satou. Kid frowned before turning around to face her. "Ah, I just wanted to feel the cool night breeze."

Time was running out, he wouldn't be surprised if Conan was hiding just outside this room. Kid backed up a step as the woman approached him. Kid smirked; this would make for a difficult yet interesting escape.

"Yes, I also was hoping to enjoy the moonlight, though its beauty is nothing compared to yours." Kid's lips curved into a charming smile as he pulled the young woman against him. He enjoyed the astounded look on the cool officer's face.

"Ta-Takagi-kun!" Miwako had never seen him act in such a foreword manner. Her face heated as Takagi wrapped one arm around her waist and moved his hand to the back of her neck. Satou's eyes went wide as he lowered his face to hers.

"Yes, beautiful indeed." Kid had an idea how to escape.

He pressed his lips against hers in one swift movement.

Shinichi walked into the room his shoe already powered up. What he saw almost made him doubt his deduction…almost. Honestly, this guy really has no limits.

"Enjoying the moonlight? No, I think you were about to open your wings and fly out of here. Kaito Kid."

Eyes now closed, Miwako could have sworn she heard Conan's voice. Kid broke the kiss but still held the stunned officer against him. Conan wouldn't be kicking anything at him with her in the way.

"How did you know?"

Miwako was too dazed by Takagi's actions to pay attention to the conversation. She was even more confused when Takagi suddenly pointed a white gun at Conan and fired. Before she could do anything, Takagi released her and pushed her to the side. An instant later smoke filled the room and Satou saw a round object shoot past her.

Ran ran to the window, looking on with Conan as the white glider flew away.

"Kaito Kid! So he was disguised as detective Takagi!"

All at once Miwako understood, her senses returned. _Oh…_

The disgruntled officer slapped a hand to her face. "We better go tell Megure-keibu." Ran turned to look at the female officer and noticed she was blushing.

"Poor Satou-keiji." She whispered.

"_No, more like Poor Takagi_._"_ Shinichi thought as they walked out of the room and down the hall. Satou gave Mouri an odd look, he was holding his pants up as they walked out of the house and down the steps.

She noticed a commotion over by one of the Nichiuri TV vans and made her way over. Sure enough Chiba along with a few Nichiuri staff members were trying to pry the zipper open on the bag. Chiba turned around when he heard Satou groan.

"Nakamori, just went off after kid. He flew over just now. The inspector already left with Oikawa." Chiba told her.

Miwako was about to answer when one of the crewmen kneeling behind Chiba managed to tare the zipper all the way down the bag. "I got it!" the man said before moving aside so Miwako could get closer. She nodded her thanks to him.

Satou moved foreword and kneeled beside Takagi's sleeping form. The mask Kid had placed on him had already been removed. She reached her hands around his head and back and pulled him up as Chiba and another Nichiuri crewmen helped pull the bag away.

Kogoro walked over to where his daughter and Conan were standing by the TV van.

"Sheesh, Kid was disguised as Takagi eh?" he said to no one in particular. Kogoro looked over his daughter's shoulder at Takagi who's head was lying in Satou's lap.

"He's completely passed out, didn't even move an inch when we took him out of the bag." Chiba said with a slight hint of humor in his voice.

Satou looked down at her partner and sighed. "Chiba-kun go get one of the cruisers, we can lift him into it."

Chiba reached into one of his pockets and took out a pair of keys. "Be right back."

"Well, let's go Ran, Conan, I'm tired." Kogoro yawned as he walked away toward his rental car.

Conan looked sympathetically at Takagi before saying goodbye to Satou and following Kogoro.

Ran stayed for a moment looking at the unconscious officer with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Ran-chan, he's fine…just heavily drugged." Satou smiled at the young girl.

Ran nodded her understanding but kneeled down so she was closer to Miwako. Satou noticed she seemed nervous about something.

"I know but, do you think he'll be upset when you tell him?" Ran whispered.

Satou looked back down at him, a slightly guilty look on her face.

"I'll make it up to him." Miwako smiled. She honestly hadn't planed to tell him Kid had kissed her. It was embarrassing, she practically, let him escape! Miwako resisted the urge to face palm herself again. A blush crept up on her face:

"I can't believe I thought Takagi was…never mind." Miwako vaguely remembered the kiss, to think she thought she and Takagi had finally managed it, they just didn't have that kind of luck.

"I guess Kid would do anything to escape." Ran said with a slight chuckle. Satou nodded still feeling guilty for being tricked so easily. "You better go Ran-chan, I think your dad wants to leave."

"You're right I better go, bye Satou-keiji." Miwako watched as the young girl walked off into the darkness. It was lucky the full moon was out to provide enough light to do so safely.

* * *

By the time Satou pulled up to his apartment it was after one in the morning. Satou parked the cruiser on the curb and turned to the sleeping man beside her.

There was no way she could carry him up to his apartment by herself. She shook him gently and called out his name. She was relieved when he stirred.

Takagi slowly opened his eyes. He was so exhausted and confused. "Takagi-kun, wake up." The young officer turned his head toward his partner.

"Satou-san? What happened?" his words were slightly slurred together.

Miwako couldn't help but smile at the young man fighting to stay conscious; he looked about ready to pass out again.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, let's just get you to your apartment."

Ten minutes later Satou walked over the threshold of his home. They had taken the elevator up; Takagi had practically been draped over her as he was unable to stand on his own. Miwako guided him to his bedroom and lay him down on the bed.

She wasn't sure if he had passed out again or if he was just too tired to do anything. Shaking her head, Miwako pulled off his shoes and socks. She guessed that Kid had taken his jacket and tie since he was no longer wearing them.

She composed herself before quickly unfastening his belt and removing it from his pants. She stood and gazed at his sleeping form. His breathing was slow and calm, his soft brown bangs had fallen over his closed eyes.

She looked at the time on his alarm clock, 1:59. She turned and walked toward the door attempting to leave but stopped before opening it.

"Oh what the hell." Giving into her desire, Miwako threw off her jacket and climbed up on the bed, lying down beside him. _I'm sure he won't mind._

She smiled and snuggled close to him, draping an arm over his chest. She'd figure everything out tomorrow.

* * *

Expect part two this weekend. An idea just popped into my head when I was re-reading volume 53. This is based off of _Crimson Lotus_. As I'm sure everyone knows I am obsessed with Takagi and I really thought it was great when Kid used him like a tool. And NO this is not a Kid/Satou fic! The kiss was Kid being Kid, in a way that only he can get away with. That said Kid actually kissing her as part of his escape plan may be a tad OOC, I understand. I just thought it was funny. If you are a Kaito/Aoko fan, please don't be freaked out, Kid isn't crushing on Miwa. LOL!


	2. Incredible

A loud tune echoed in the room, it had just past five in the morning.

As the familiar tune continued to play, Miwako was awoken from her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly but made no effort to move from the most comfortable position she had ever been in. She lifted her head off what it had been resting on and scanned the room. The only thing she saw was pitch black.

As the music stopped Miwako let her head fall back down onto its rest and closed her eyes once more. She sighed contently, grateful that the noise had ceased. When it started again less then a minute later, Miwako opened her eyes frustrated, what was the annoying sound coming from anyway?

_My cell phone!_

Following the music, the young officer slid off the bed and reached out. Her hand connected with some sort of material that she knew to be her jacket. As she touched it her mind seemed to erupt with memories. Yes, her jacket, the one she had thrown over a chair before…climbing into her partner's bed.

An overwhelming sense of dread came over her and ended up in the pit of her stomach. Panicked, she furiously groped for her phone flipping it up to accept the call.

"Hello." She whispered trying to sound calm.

"Miwa! Where are you!?" a very angry voice sounded on the other end.

"Mom? Uh, I- I'm at Yumi's. Sorry I didn't call you last night, I forgot." Miwako lied, praying that her mother would believe her.

"I have been worried sick! When you didn't come home last night I figured a case had gone late and went to bed. Then when I checked on you this morning, you weren't in your bed!" Miwako cringed, her mother was screaming into the phone. She turned to look at the sleeping man still lying on the bed, deciding to leave the room before her irate mother woke him up with her yelling.

As quietly as she could, she opened the door and stepped into the hall. Her mother started to berate her again as she moved as far away as possible from the bedroom. As she exited the room, she took a moment to appreciate how amazing he looked when he was asleep.

Wataru's mind was slow to react when a sound of some sort started to play, waking him up. He had no idea what the sound was but he wished it would stop. He was too exhausted to move. Besides that he was unbelievably comfortable and warm. There was a foreign yet pleasant weight over his chest and shoulder that felt good enough to make him smile.

As the music stopped he let himself drift back to sleep before it started playing again just as he was nodding off. This time the source of the weight lifted off him. What was undoubtedly a hand brushed over his face as it disappeared along with the majority of the heat that had been keeping him so pleased. He wanted to scream in protest, but he was still so tired.

As he lay there he heard voices. One voice sounded distant and angry, the other closer and much more gentle. He strained to hear what they were saying, his mind telling him that he was imaging things and to go back to sleep. He was about to give in to exhaustion when her heard the voices again, this time they sounded farther away.

_Is there someone in my apartment with me?_

He moved his arm over trying to sit up. It hurt to move his body. He felt stiff and sore. When the voices spoke again it motivated him enough to climb off his bed and stand up. He could tell from the feel of his clothes that he was wearing his suit, or most of it.

Wataru stumbled to the door and walked out into the hall way. If he was being robbed he had to wake up if he was going to fend off any criminals. Feeling slightly more awake, he moved silently down the hall and peered around the corner. He almost fell over.

Standing in the middle of _his_ living room was none other than Miwako Satou. He stepped out from the wall, his mouth open wide. Her back was to him and she was frantically talking to someone on the phone.

"Ok…yes I know, I'm sorry. Alright, I love you too, bye Mom." Miwako hung the phone up with a controlled sigh. Sometimes her mother needed to remember that she was a 25 year old woman and not a little kid.

She had never intended to stay the whole night, just a few hours. Her plan was to wake up and leave before Wataru woke up and be home before her mother did the same. Things didn't go as planned. Glancing at the time on the phone she saw it was 5:18.

Now what to do? She turned around and almost dropped her phone. Both officers simply stood there, staring at the other.

Surly he was dreaming. Surly Miwako Satou was not standing in front of him, in his living room. Wataru could not believe what he was seeing; to say he was disoriented would be an understatement. He could not remember what had happened yesterday, how he got home or why he was dressed in his work pants and shirt.

Deciding that he wanted to confirm her presence, he walked toward her reaching out and touched her shoulder.

"Hi Wataru…" Miwako said with a shy smile. Oh she was defiantly here alright, unless he was going crazy. Considering the amount of time he spent thinking about her everyday, that wouldn't be so far fetched.

"Hi…" he answered as an awkward silence descended upon them. She looked into his face and noted the look of intense confusion; she decided to explain what was going on.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" she asked him as he led her to the couch (it was taking him too much effort to stand). She sat down beside him.

Takagi racked his brain; the last thing he remembered was getting out of the police cruiser at the Oikawa villa.

"Not really, what happened with the Oikawa case?" he asked.

She explained the events of the previous night to him, watching with slight amusement as his face turned red when she told him that Kid had impersonated him. She didn't bother telling him about Kid's escape method.

"Then I brought you up to your room and…decided to _sleep over_." Miwako tried to stop herself from blushing. The look on his face wasn't helping.

"Oh." Was all he said. Slowly his mind filled in the pieces of the puzzle: the pleasant weight that had spread over his body, the excess warmth that had kept him so content. It had been her.

Miwako started to get nervous as he continued to stare off in some direction without saying anything to her.

_Is he upset that I slept with him?_

Guilt welled up inside her as she recalled what she had done after she had laid down beside him. She hadn't simply gone to sleep. Nope, she had taken the opportunity (if she could call it that) and…and _touched him_. She glanced at the collar of his shirt, she had undone the buttons so she could slide her hand under the fabric to grip his bare shoulder.

She strained to remember exactly what she did. After she had one hand firmly grasping his shoulder she had moved her head close to his and pressed her forehead into his cheek. Her heart plummeted even more as she remembered how she had kissed his cheek and then dragged the corner of her mouth up to his temple and down again. After that she could only remember kissing his defined cheek bone before resting her head in the crook of his neck and falling asleep.

It had seemed harmless at the time but if he was unhappy with the fact that she had slept in his bed, how put off would he be if he knew she had kissed him while he was unconscious?

"I'm sorry." Miwako whispered, her head drooped down. Wataru looked at her before asking, "Pardon?"

Miwako gripped her skirt and repeated herself:

"I'm sorry Takagi-kun." She met his eyes a serious and sincere expression on her face.

Takagi leaned his head to the side, a quizzical look on his face, "What for?"

Miwako examined him, he didn't look angry. "Are you upset that I stayed with you?" she asked gravely.

Wataru sighed, what a ridiculous question. He blushed and replied, "Not at all." He smiled at her aware that his face probably looked like a tomato.

Miwako let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Then would you be upset if I had…?" her facial expression was serious.

Nervously, she chose to finish her sentence with actions rather than words. She moved closer to him on the couch and slowly slid her hand underneath the fabric of his shirt, gently running her hand along his skin until she reached his shoulder. She gripped it tightly as she had done the night before. He gasped quietly when she touched him. Without a word she swiftly pressed her forehead into his left cheek. He slowly closed his eyes, he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. She kissed the spot where her breath had been landing, his heart rate tripled.

He moaned when she dragged her lips upward to his temple and then back down again to his cheek. It took all of her will power to stop herself from continuing on to his neck. She pressed her lips against his cheek bone briefly before hugging herself to his chest.

There was silence for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and compressed her into him even more. This action was followed by more silence. Miwako could feel his heart ram against his ribcage.

"You did that to me last night?" he asked her, his voice shaking. "Yes."

"And you thought I'd be upset about it?" he tried to keep the humor from his voice, a little bit slipped through. "Yes, maybe."

Incredible

He pushed her back enough so that he could look into her eyes. He smiled at her, "Well, I'm not."

He cupped both sides of her face and leaned in. When he was close enough to feel her breath on his lips, he angled his head to the side to catch as much of her as possible. Her eyes were closed, once he was certain he would not miss, he closed his as well. A second before they met the doorbell rang, the couple jumped apart startled.

Takagi wanted to scream. Who could that possibly be at 6:00 in the morning?

Miwako sat stunned as he went to get the door. _Hope it isn't mother_. Miwako shuddered at the thought. She would have to tip Yumi off later incase her mother called her to confirm, one can never be too careful.

Takagi opened the door (slightly annoyed). A young man dressed in a delivery uniform stood on his doorstep.

"Takagi Wataru?" the boy asked.

"This delivery is for you." Takagi looked down as the boy lifted a gift basket into his hands, it was quite heavy.

"Oh, um thanks." Takagi looked back up at the boy who had already started to walk away.

"Don't I need to sign for it?" he called aware that his neighbors were probably still asleep.

"Nope, it's all yours." He said cheerfully before turning the corner. Takagi stared after him for a brief second before going back into his apartment. _Probably a gift basket from mother, she hates it that I practically live off of cheap noodles. _

Wataru placed the basket on the kitchen counter and opened the wrapping. There was a card inside that he ignored with the intention of reading later.

"Miwako-san, do you want to eat breakfast?" he called out in the general direction of the couch.

Miwako walked into the kitchen and stood beside him. "Was this just delivered?"

"Yeah! Weird time for a delivery if you ask me. I didn't even have to sign for it."

Instead of unpacking the whole thing, he and Miwako picked out what they wanted for breakfast and sat at his table.

Wataru was certain he had never enjoyed any previous breakfast so much in his entire life. Once again he had failed to kiss her, but he knew there would be other opportunities. If they didn't come along, then he would make them. Right now he wanted to focus on the first morning meal they would share together. A blush crept onto his face, _hopefully not the last_. It was almost surreal sitting opposite the woman he cared so deeply for, silently watching her bite into a muffin. She didn't say anything, but he was sure she felt the same.

Wataru glanced at the clock, they still had time before work. Over two and a half hours before their shift would start. Maybe they could enjoy each other's company a little bit more before then. Wataru looked up at her once more to find she was already looking at him. At the very least he figured she would rather stay with him than go home.

* * *

Sorry, part 2 was late! Expect part three next weekend sometime.

So, how does Miwako feeling guilty about feeling up Wataru while he is drugged sit with anyone and everyone who reads this? Me, well I would do a lot worse to him! I mean A LOT worse, he would have no cloths on when he woke ! Don't be freaked out, I'm just fangirling! By the way if you are curious, NO this is not another extract from my BIG STORY that will be coming in May, part 1 is however. I realized I forgot to mention that last time. Part 2 and 3 are completely independent of my BIG STORY (WOOT!!!). Damn, I kinda forgot what I wanted to say at the end. **Well, Thank you reviewers!! You guys are all awesome! **

On an unrelated note, I have noticed that the more stressed out I am because of school, the closer they get to having sex. So, I will not be writing anything during final exams. Lol.

About Miwako's mother…yah she is basically my mom but Japanese. Honestly, I come home a little bit later than usual from horse back ridding and she has a freak out. Back on topic, can you imagine Miwako's mother finding out about her sleeping with a man? Take a minute to imagine that, I am praying Gosho does something great for Wataru meeting her.

Oh! I remembered something else. The official spelling of Miwako's last name will be SATOU not SATO. After much deliberation, I have chosen the one with the U as the one I will use. I'll go add all the U's in _Stress_ at some point.


	3. Guilty Affection

Thank you **DC** for reminding me that Enjoying the Moonlight needed to be completed! Some notes: After even more deliberation I am going back on what I said in part two about Miwako's last name. SATOU is the spelling I am going with. Also Part one is no longer part of the "BIG STORY".

Oh my God, I am doing so much editing with that one that it is months behind! It is coming though! To be honest the whole Shiratori and Kobayashi thing forced me to scrap …a lot of subplot that I had planned. But I like the whole Shiratori/Kobayashi thing better anyway. (way better! Good for you Shiratori-san!) I can't wait for File 707!

Anyway, thank you reviewers!!! I disclaim everything, all characters and everything Detective Conan is legal property of the awesome Gosho-sama! (If I ever meet him I will grovel at his feet and thank him for the metropolitan police love stories!!!!!) And tell him that he needs to draw Takagi withouth a shirt on. 0///0 *Faints

* * *

Miwako had an interesting time explaining to Megure-keibu about why squad car #03 had not returned to the lot last night.

All in all, the superior officer seemed to accept her explanation and apology after a small amount of fibbing on Satou's part. Takagi had simply stood behind his partner looking sheepish, a hand on the back of his head. He was glad that Miwako could make up a believable story without having to lie too much to the inspector. The only significant deviation Miwako's account had from the truth was the part where she had spent the night at his place.

Just thinking about _**that**_, made Takagi blush, his body temperature rising.

The issue of the missing (now returned) cruiser had soon been overshadowed by the subject of Takagi himself.

Megure looked his young officer over as he asked him if he felt adequately awake for a day of work. Takagi answered that he was fine, although still tired.

Despite exhaustion he seemed…alert, aware of things. The inspector had only had a brief glance at Takagi the night before, where he had lain in the body bag. He would have liked to stay, but he had the bothersome task of bringing the criminal, Oikawa to headquarters for questioning. Not that the inspector had really minded. In fact, he had felt lucky, he had his man, Nakamori-keibu was the one short on an arrest…again.

For most of the day Satou and Takagi worked at their desks on various things, mostly paperwork from the previous case. Takagi had been sent some special forms with a note attached from Nakamori-keibu. The note was brief, stating only basic instruction on how to complete the forms and why they were important. At the end of the script, Nakamori had been nice enough to mention that he didn't blame him for Kid's successful infiltration into the villa.

Takagi picked up the first sheet and started to fill it in. Page 1 asked him to write about his encounter in general. He had just finished explaining that Kid had stolen his suit jacket, when someone tapped his shoulder.

Takagi turned around in his chair and was greeted with a charming smile from Satou.

"Here Takagi-kun, I got you a coffee." She said cheerfully, smiling at him.

"Thank you Satou-san…" he said as he reached a hand toward her to accept the steaming cup. Despite this, she leaned over his shoulder and placed it on his desk instead. Takagi blushed; she was very close to him. She had even placed a hand on his back as she did so.

"Uh-um, thanks." His voice seemed to squeak. She slowly stood up, he shivered when he felt her breath on his ear when her lips past it.

She continued to smile at him, the hand still placed on his back, "No problem, just tell me if you need anything okay Takagi-kun."

He nodded in affirmation, afraid to use his voice. He focused his eyes on page 1 of his official-encounter-with-Phanton-Thief-1412 report. His blush deepened as he continued to stare at the page. That had been the third time this morning that Satou-san had approached him. Each time she had been extremely cheerful, treating him with what Takagi would deem borderline affection. She had already bought him two coffees, the second now sitting on his desk. She had asked him at least ten times how he was feeling and wanted to know immediately if he needed help with anything.

_She's so sweet._

He dared to look up from the paper and found each and every one of his co-workers glaring menacingly at him. Apparently, Takagi wasn't the only one who had notice Satou's special treatment of him. He looked back down at his hand-writing, Satou-san was always pleasant to him, but this…this was different.

Perhaps what was confusing him the most was that he couldn't find a logical reason for her behavior. Takagi sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, he couldn't really remember much of what had happened the previous night or this morning. He knew that Miwako had _**stayed**_ with him overnight, but other than that the only thing he could remember from that morning was eating breakfast.

Most important, were the dream like images of her with him on his couch; of her touching and embracing him, of them almost kissing… He was certain that had been a lovely dream resulting from the powerful drugs Kid had slipped him.

_I wish that had actually happened…_

He knew he had fallen asleep again after eating; Miwako had woken him up when they had to go. After that he remembered throwing on a fresh suit and driving to work in the cruiser with her.

_Damn, it's catching up to me again…_Takagi thought to himself as he took a large gulp of his coffee. He decided that it would be okay if he just rested his eyes for a moment. Content with that thought, Takagi folded his arms and laid his head down on them. The usual background sounds of division one seemed to fade away as he unintentionally lost consciousness.

Across from him, Satou Miwako watched her partner fall asleep, she blushed faintly at the slow rise and fall of his back. Her attention strayed for a minute as the phone on the inspector's desk rang loudly. Since her desk was almost right beside the inspector's she heard every word that was said.

Satou sighed, it was Mouri, and there was another case. _Another one? So soon!?_

Megure hung up the phone and stood from his desk.

"Satou-san, Chiba-kun, you two come with me to deal with this case." Then when he noticed the young, female officer's gaze on her partner he added, "Let's leave him for now, he won't be any use like that anyway." The inspector said as he looked down at the sleeping detective, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes sir." Satou answered standing up and pulling off her suit jacket. Megure and Chiba were already out the doors of division one when Satou walked up to her partner's sleeping form, her jacket held in her hands. A soft smile graced her lips as she listened to his delicate breathing.

She placed the jacket over his shoulders, doing her best to cover as much of his larger form as possible. The office could get quite chilly in the summer when the air conditioning was on. With one last look at Takagi she made her way to the double doors. When a thought struck her she froze. Instead of reaching for the handle she turned around and addressed all of the detectives in the room.

"Don't any of you dare wake him up."

The room went dead quite as the officers stared back at her. Despite wanting to do just that, none of the officers would be foolish enough to do so. Lest they bring down Satou's wrath upon them. Pleased with the reaction, Miwako stepped out of the room and made her way down to the garage.

She was grateful to Megure-keibu for allowing him to continue sleeping. While he was a very competent detective when fully awake, she had to agree that his presence would not currently benefit the investigation.

When Satou walked back into division one four hours later, (case closed), Takagi was still sleeping soundly just as she had left him. Chiba laughed lightly as he looked down at his sleeping friend.

"I'm sure it'll be out of his bloodstream completely by tomorrow." Satou said.

Chiba nodded, "I hope so."

The two officers laughed lightly as they made their way to the interrogation room where the criminal waited for questioning.

_Thank goodness Mouri-san was there, the case was solved quickly thanks to him._ Satou thought as she stole one last glance at her unconscious partner before she closed the door.

Very slowly, Takagi began to wake up. He sat up slightly as his blue eyes opened and focused in on the world around him. Was that Satou's voice he just heard? he was sure it had been.

_Where am I?_

He rubbed his eyes and looked around as he sat up further. Suddenly his back went ridged when he noticed a familiar scent…_her scent. _It pleased him in an odd way that he could even identify it as hers.

His face heated once more as he pulled her blue suit jacket from his back. He stared at it as he held the material in his hands. Takagi placed it over his lap, ignoring his blush, as he glanced at his watch. His fingers stopped fiddling with the material when he read the time.

Over four hours! He had been asleep for four and a half hours! Megure-keibu was going to kill him! Or worse, fire him. Frantically, Takagi looked around the room; his superior was no where in sight.

It was already past 8:30, his shift was to end at 9:00.

_Maybe if the inspector doesn't come back I can sneak away…Damn, what am I thinking I have to apologize and beg him to let me keep my job._

Takagi noticed the now cold cup of coffee on his desk, the one Satou had bought him earlier that day. _I should go heat that up…may need it._

Takagi stood from his chair and placed Satou's jacket over the back of it. Nervously, he looked around the room once more. He noticed many of his colleagues were glaring at him, (as usual). Avoiding eye contact, he grabbed his coffee and headed toward the break room.

Despite the fact that he braced himself every time he turned a corner, he didn't run into his superior. Not sure if that was a bad or good thing, Takagi placed his cup in the microwave and let the appliance do its job.

He had already downed half of it by the time he returned to his desk. A second after he sat down, the inspector along with Satou and Chiba entered through the double doors. All looked to be in a good mood Takagi noticed.

"Look who's awake." Megure said as he walked past Takagi's desk and sat at his own, larger one, at the end of the row. Blushing like mad, Takagi hopped out of his seat and made his way over to the seated officer.

"I am very sorry for falling asleep during my shift! I promise it won't happen again!" He apologized, his head bowed.

_Please don't fire me…_

Megure looked up at his officer, "calm down Takagi, its fine. Just make a point of working extra hard tomorrow to make up for the lost time." _The boy gets excited so easily. _The inspector thought to himself.

Takagi looked up at the inspector, relief evident on his features. "Thank you Keibu! I will!"

Not wanting the older man to change his mind, Takagi quickly made his way to his desk. As he sat he noticed Satou-san smiling at him, and looking absolutely gorgeous as she did so. Takagi smiled back at her as he blushed one again.

Determined to show his gratitude, Takagi downed the last of his coffee and started to furiously work away at his reports. He noticed as he worked that Satou had taken her jacket back and was wearing it once again. _Too bad_…he had enjoyed having it in his possession.

_Ok, FOCUS now Wataru._

By the time nine o'clock rolled around, Takagi had finished most of his outstanding work. His special Kid report for Nakamori would be finished at home after dinner.

Once his shift officially ended, Takagi made his way down to his car in the garage. He noticed with amusement that it had stayed there two days. He was about to get in when a voice sounding of soft bells called out his name.

He turned around, already knowing who it was. Satou came to a stop two feet in front of him, another warm smile on her face. "If you're heading home, why don't we grab a quick bite to eat first? I mean…only if you want to."

Was she kidding-if he wanted to? Of course he would love too.

"That sounds great, how about our usual raman place?"

"Perfect, I'll meet you there." She said before making her way to her own car. After a short drive, the two detectives parked their cars and sat together at the open noodle bar. It was a beautiful summer night and Takagi couldn't possibly enjoy it more with anyone else. The moon was especially beautiful.

"Ah, my favorite couple! How have the two of you been doing." Both officers smiled at the kindly owner/cook of the shop. This wasn't Takagi's favorite place just because of the great food. Wataru was thrilled that Miwako did not correct the older man.

"We're great, even though this guy is still a little drugged." Satou said grinning as she ruffled Takagi's hair affectionately.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuko-san asked curiously looking Takagi over carefully.

Despite Takagi's protests, Satou explained to the older man: "He had a run in with Kid."

After a split second, the hefty man's booming laughter had pedestrians on the sidewalk looking over.

"I had read that an officer had been impersonated by Kid in the paper, but I never thought it would have been you, Takagi-kun!" Tsuko wiped a tear from his eye as his wife came out from the kitchen in the back looking amused.

"These things always seem to happen to you Takagi-kun." She said, smiling at him with motherly affection.

Beside him, Satou laughed as he put a hand behind his head; "They do don't they?"

Tsuko looked down at his wife; "Innoue, I think we need two large bowls for our officer friends."

Innoue nodded enthusiastically and disappeared into the kitchen. A moment later Tsuko placed two very large, very hot, bowls of raman in front of them.

Takagi grabbed a pair of chop sticks and split them apart, excited to eat his meal. As he looked down at the noodles, ready to dig in, a large hand patted the top of his head, almost sending him face first into his dinner.

"Your meal's on us tonight Wataru-kun." Tsuko said loudly as he gave Takagi's head a good shake.

Takagi couldn't believe how lucky he was today, "Really? Thanks!"

Extremely pleased, the two officers ate their meals while Takagi was teased by the shop owners. They thanked the old couple profusely before moving toward their cars.

The two stood in-between their vehicles, parked in single-file along the curb of the side walk.

"Thanks for coming to eat with me Takagi-kun." Satou said sweetly as she watched his face go red.

"It was my pleasure! I love-um; I mean it's great to be out with you." Takagi said shyly, at the same time noticing the sudden silence between the older couple in the shop a few feet away.

"Go home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow at work." She said, seeming to hesitate for a second before stepping closer to his body.

Miwako stood on her toes, reaching in, and pressed her lips to his cheek. She let herself linger for a moment before pulling back and turning towards her car.

"Good night Takagi-kun!" Satou said before shutting her door. Once the door was closed Miwako giggled to her self. Judging from his reaction to a simple kiss on the cheek, he didn't remember what happened between the two of them on his couch.

Before Takagi could recover or respond she was gone. He stood still, staring wide eyed in the direction the FD had gone. His whole face was burning, especially the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Wooooh! Good for you Takagi!" Tsuko said, or rather yelled from where he and his wife stood, the flaps of shop entrance pushed aside.

Takagi grinned happily at the older couple before getting into his own car and waving goodbye as he drove away.

No longer feeling tired in the least, Takagi removed his shoes as he stepped into his apartment. With a smile on his face he dropped his Kid report on the kitchen table when his eye caught the mostly un-emptied gift basket sitting on the counter.

He let his mind relish in his happiness as he unpacked the goods. This day had gone very well. And really the person he had to thank for that was Kaito Kid himself. Sure, it had been embarrassing to be caught off guard as an officer and the drugs had made him practically useless for a day. But, there were so many good things that had come out of it! Not to mention that Megure-keibu had been very understanding, he didn't even get scolded.

Thanks to Kid, Miwako had doted on him all day out of concern. For Takagi there was no greater enjoyment! He even got a free meal that was thoroughly enjoyed in her company. And of course that wonderful kiss at the end of the evening. _That felt so nice…_

Hell, even this gift basket from his parents was just awesome. Wataru's blue eyes danced as he looked behind him at the report on the table. He concluded that Kaito Kid, while a thief, was a great guy. Really cool too. Not to mention his cunning style and skill. In fact Takagi was happy that he had helped the man out, even if only in a small way. Takagi wondered how much of what he did remember about the encounter he was going to include in that report.

Yes, it was undeniable that Kaito Kid was-_wait a minute…!_

Takagi's brows furrowed in great confusion as he pulled out his grey suit jacket and tie from the bottom of the basket. _The ones Kid borrowed…What the?_

"The card!" Takagi yelled out loud as he frantically searched the counter for the small envelope he had chosen to ignore earlier that morning. If he was correct this basket was not from his parents but from..!

"Ah ha!" Wataru called as he located the envelope. He tore it open and extracted the note within:

_Officer Takagi, thank you very much for you help._

_I have returned the articles I borrowed from you. However, I feel I must inform you that I am unable to return the kiss I stole from your lovely partner during my escape._

_I hope you do not mind accepting this gift basket as an apology._

Takagi simply stared at the grinning illustration of Kaito Kid drawn at the end of the note. The grin was much too wide, as if it were mocking him.

"That bastard!" Takagi shouted as he slammed the note down on the counter, hurting his hand in the process. Takagi felt like he had been betrayed. He fumed as he mentally retracted all the nice things he had thought about Kid. What was he thinking? Kid was a thief, an enemy of the police!

"If I ever get my hands on that little punk ass-!!"

_WAIT!_

_Kid was disguised as me…according to the letter, he-kissed-her. And she let him...thinking he was actually me._

_Does that mean Miwako-san…wants me to...kiss her?_

Pushing that overwhelming possibility aside, Takagi thought back to Miwako's wonderful treatment of him, here was the missing explanation for her behavior.

"I see…she felt guilty for falling for the trick." Takagi mumbled out loud as he brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"That's not her fault…I guess." Deep down he may have felt a little sad that she couldn't identify the fake but he decided that she more than made up for it today. He also decided with a greater joy that she even bothered to make up for it because she cared about him.

Some of his anger dissipated as he realized this fact. Still he had a job to do.

Takagi clawed at a pen lying by the sink. He drew the utensil from it's cap like a sword and viciously snatched up the report on the table in his hand. He practically sprinted to the living room where he spread the report out on his coffee table.

Takagi decided that he would get back at Kid by writing an excellent report.

Takagi growled as he started to write furiously about every last detail he could possibly think of. If it took him all night, he would work on this report until it was perfect.

This was his job anyway! And no, intense jealousy had nothing to do with the ridiculous amount of detail he would include.

Takagi paused for a second. He would also need to include a personal letter to Nakamori, offering his absolute assistance and support.

While not an officer specializing in theft, Takagi was certainly one for unforgivably grave crimes.

And this was most certainly unforgivable and very grave. While Wataru was grateful for the good things that had come out of it…He couldn't stop thinking about how Kid's lips had pressed against hers. Takagi ground his teeth together in furry as he wondered if kid had taken the time to massage the smooth, mosit surface of her mouth or if it had only been a quick peck on the lips. Takagi could only imagine from staring at her from time to time how warm and pliable they would feel, captured between his own. And dear God help him if he had tried anything with his tongue...

_Kaito Kid, you will pay._

Ha ha ha, Taru-keiji is upset. And so this "what if" tangent is finished. This was just for fun, also for practice. I am not happy with my writing style as of right now. It's just not good enough. That is one of the reasons why I have not posted the first chapter of my ultimate Satou/Takagi tribute. I want it to be as awesome as possible, so until I am satisfied with my skills, I will release a bunch of one-shots or muti-shots like this one to practice. That, and I am working out all of the bugs. It is ridiculously hard to write a fanfiction that spans over the chronological length of Detective Conan. The seasons…do not add up. It's posing some plot problems.

Anyway, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You are wonderful. Don't be afraid to criticize anything you think needs improvement! It would help me a lot, even if it will make me sad at first. Lol, I will get over it. Of course, please try to maintain a constructive atmosphere.

Also, Takagi/Satou is the best!!! I am actually in love with Takagi though. It's getting to the point now where it is kind of wrong. Alas, I cannot stop my love for him, he's so sexy *drools.

OH! And everyone! Go read A Policeman's Tale by Ytak! Makes my stuff look like garbageo! AH Ytak, if you read this: I AM SO SORRY! I have not reviewed, I know I suck! But damn, I love you just for writing this fic! Can't wait until the meeting in two days between Takagi and you-know-who! (I don't want to spoil). Update soon!

And to everyone else who has written a Satou/Takagi fic that I have not reviewed. It is because I am afraid of my review not being good enough. Trust me, I have read and loved it and will review at some point.

And thanks for encouraging me to finish this up Miaka. Your reviews always make my day!

Everyone! Write Satou/Takagi fics! OK!?

* * *


	4. Let it Go

Just a short bonus chapter that I have been meaning to write for a while. I think the ridiculous amount of Kaito/Conan(Shinichi) fanart on the internet gave me the idea.

* * *

True to his unspoken oath, Kid would pay! Megure-keibu hadn't exactly appreciated his young officer running off with Nakamori every time there was a heist. But for Takagi there was no other way.

The thief would pay for what he stole!

Takagi looked to Nakamori as he gave orders to his squad. Though he had made it clear to the inspector that he was under his jurisdiction while on these heists, Nakamori-keibu seemed to let him do as he pleased.

This may have been because Takagi had come exceptionally close to catching Kid on his own several times. Although, the mocking grin he shot him every time before soaring off made him feel as if kid was the one _**allowing**_ him to almost catch him.

Takagi frowned deeply at the thought of the impersonating punk toying with him as he looked up at one of the helicopters flooding the large business building with light. Takagi crossed his arms about to follow Nakamori inside when someone tugged at his elbow.

"Hey…Megure-keibu told me you went with Nakamori again."

Takagi's frown softened as he turned to look at his partner. He turned away quickly to hide his blush.

"I have my reasons".

Beside him he heard Satou sigh. "Can't you just let it go?" She uttered with an unfamiliar hint of apprehensiveness in her voice.

Instead of answering her question he stepped foreword. "Let's go have a look inside."

Nothing more was said between them as they walked into the building and up to the room housing the jewel Kid had announced he would seize.

Takagi nodded to Nakamori who stood by the door with multiple members of his task force.

"Anything?" the young detective asked seriously.

"No, and it's about the time he should show up…" the Inspector answered, his face taunt with irritation.

Takagi was about to speak when the lights suddenly went off. They flickered back on a second later and to his disbelief the pale blue jewel that had been sitting in the bolted glass case was missing.

"What!" Takagi cried. _How in the world..?_

"Takagi-kun, let's check the roof!" he heard Satou call while she left the room and started down the hall. Takagi nodded, running after her as Nakamori barked out hurried orders to his men. A moment later, Takagi glanced around the upper corridor that lead to the roof.

"Why is no one here? I know Nakamori had placed guards at the door leading to the roof."

"No idea, let's look around out there." His partner suggested, heading out the door into the warm night air. Takagi followed her, not understanding how Kid had managed to obtain the jewel.

Now on the roof the two of them looked around as the helicopters circled overhead.

"Damn it! Where the hell did he go?" Takagi growled angrily.

"You know detective…you really should just let it go."

Takagi snapped his head back to Miwako who was now grinning at him in an oddly disturbing way. Takagi took a closer look at her and his breath caught when he noticed that the eyes staring back at him were blue and not violet.

"You!" Takagi hissed as he took a step further.

"I suppose I don't really have much of a choice seeing as how adamant you are about it." The imposter muttered quietly.

"Even though I sent you that nice gift basket…Oh well."

Not caring about what Kid was mumbling to himself Takagi tried to rush foreword only to stop in mid-step a second later when warm hands had taken a hold of his face.

Takagi stood gaping as his crush's twin leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Gomen Takagi-keiji, I suppose it's best I return this to you before you manage to arrest me."

Takagi stared wide eyed, completely immobile. _Wha-?_

The confused detective simply stood in place as a warm pressure met his lips. As quickly as it came it was gone, Takagi snapping back to his senses in time to see Kid leap from the roof, his wings opening. That damned, cocky grin was once again plastered on his face.

A second later Nakamori along with the real Satou Miwako and various members of the task force came rushing on to the roof.

Not having completely understood what had just happened, he simply turned and pointed at the white figure gliding away quickly.

"He got away." Takagi said, his voice oddly monotone. Ignoring the frustrated cry from Nakamori and his men as they rushed back down the steps, Miwako stepped foreword and shook her undefined boyfriend out of his reverie.

"What is it? Are you ok?" She asked lightly, not sure what to make of his completely blank expression.

Another second passed and he sighed, "N-nothing, it's fine now." He said as his cheeks tinged red.

Miwako smiled at him softly as she took his hand to lead him out of the building, "Come on, let's go get some dinner."

They both stopped when they noticed something was in his hand when she grasped it.

Both officers gazed at the pale jewel that sat in Takagi's palm.

'Isn't that…" Satou began.

Takagi stared down at the jewel as it twinkled in the moonlight before glancing back up at his partner and taking her hand in his.

"Dinner sounds great, let's get this to the inspector and take off."

Satou's eyebrows rose at how cooperative he was being; much unlike his recent behavior where the thief was concerned.

"I thought you were going to say you wanted to chase after Kid."

"Nah, I don't care about that anymore."

_That idiot is no longer my problem._

There was a gentle gasp as Takagi pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss.

_I'll let it go just this once…stupid thief._


End file.
